


The Couple's Retreat

by TheMittenFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Funny, M/M, SPN - Freeform, couples retreat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMittenFangirl/pseuds/TheMittenFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean must go undercover with Cas at a couples retreat for the married in order to find out why couples are ending up dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couple's Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this story will be, but I do plan on working on it slowly :)

"Hey Dean what about this?" Sam pushed his coffee away and Dean took a bite of his burger and wiped his mouth while looking at his brother.  
"4 people dead, at a retreat campground. All a week apart. No prints, no forced entry, no one seen around the area, no vehicle tracks in or out."  
"Alright. Let's go talk to the Feds." Dean said taking a sip of beer.  
"So you boys are here about the murders right?"  
"Yeah that's right." Sam nodded.  
"Well, it's pretty straight forward. A couples retreat. Each session is a week long, at the end of the week a couple is dead. We've tried setting up cameras around the area, but we never see anyone come or go."  
"What about suicide?" Dean asked.  
"We thought so too. But when we entered the cabins it just didn't add up. No guns, no ropes, no weapons. No sign of strangulation either."  
"May we see pictures of the crime scenes?" Sam asked.  
"Sure boys. Whatever helps." The officer handed them folders and they flipped through them. The pictures showed the bodies but there was nothing horribly out of place. It looked like they had just fallen asleep.  
"I don't know Dean. It doesn't make sense. No weapons, they look like they die peacefully."  
"What about poison?" Dean asked.  
"Tox screens came back negative. I'm telling ya boys it's a real mystery." Sam and Dean exhaled with furrowed brows and hands on their hips.  
"Thanks." Sam shook his hand and they walked out to the impala.  
"So what are we thinking?" Dean asked getting into the car.  
"Two couples die at the end of the week at a couples retreat. Could be a spirit, I'm not really sure."  
"Ok, well how do we find out?" Dean asked starting the car.  
"Well, the website for the retreat shows the next session starts Monday and ends Friday." He looked at Dean.  
"So what? We sign up and go to this camp of feelings?"  
"Well according to the website it's a retreat to restore the passion in your marriage. They call it Ignite the Flame." Sam looked worriedly at Dean.  
"Hell no."  
"Dean, I wasn't." Dean cut him off before he could finish his sentence.  
"Sammy. No. I refuse to go to this. I will not pretend to be married, especially to you. That's just sick. Even for us."  
"I agree."  
"Sorry Sam. Not going to." Dean did a double take at his brother.  
"You agree?"  
"Yeah, there's no way I am pretending to be married to you. Which is why." Cas appeared in the back seat.  
"Hello Dean."  
"Dammit Sammy. No. No way. Besides it says married couple, Cas and I can't." Sam cut him off.  
"While not in all states, men can marry, and so can women. It's 2015."  
"Why can't it be like...Charlie? I know she's." He stopped to think about how to word her romantic interests. "Well ya know." He smiled.  
"A lesbian? Dean, again, it's 2015. You can say the word lesbian, it won't turn you gay. Dean stopped smiling and looked anywhere that wasn't in Sams direction.  
"Besides, She's currently 4 states over in Ohio." Sam said furrowing his brow.  
"Right." Dean continued to look everywhere but at his brother, he had run out of excuses.  
"Dean it's for one week. We need to get in there and see what's happening."  
"If you want to go so badly why don't you go with Cas!?"  
"Hey, I'm not the one with the profound bond. Besides you two practically act like an old married couple already." Sammy grinned at his brother. Dean shot him a look of death.  
"No we don't." Dean said sternly. Sam chuckled. A voice spoke from the back seat.  
"Dean. It won't be so bad." Cas stated. Dean looked into the rear view.  
"Do you even know what couples retreats involve?"  
"I'm not sure, but we only have to pretend to be married. We don't have to do anything married people do. Just keep up appearances."  
"Do you know what keeping up appearances means? They're gonna ask for trust exercises and who knows what else! What if they ask us to kiss?" Dean asked over thinking the situation.  
"We will cross that bridge if and when we get to it."  
"That's the thing Cas, I don't want to cross that bridge. Not with you."  
"Dean, I think you're over reacting." Sam added.  
"Sorry Sammy, but there's no way in hell." Dean said looking back at the room.  
"Well, it could always be me."  
"Hello, and welcome to the couples retreat for re-igniting the flame in your marriage. I'm Kristine, this is my husband Jake. The blonde, tall woman at the desk introduced herself. Not here for even 4 minutes and Dean wanted to puke. Cas was standing there gripping Deans arm.  
"Thank you, we are very excited to be here." Cas said smiling and increasing his grip on Deans arm.  
"This is a first here at ignite the flame. We've never had husbands before, This is so exciting!" The woman clasped her hands and smiled. Dean sarcastically smiled.  
"Did you hear that pumpkin? It's a first." Cas smiled at Dean.  
"If you'll make your way into the center we will start the opening ceremonies and have our first couples session." She walked away.  
"Pumpkin?" Dean asked clenching his jaw looking him in the eyes.  
"Was that incorrect?" Cas asked looking confused at Dean.  
"I thought nicknames were something couples did." Cas added.  
"It is, but pumpkin? And where did you learn to act like that?" Dean asked while walking towards the circle of other couples.  
"Sam made me watch movies and he gave me instructions." Sudden visions of Sam showing Cas romcoms and chick flicks flashed through his head, making him smile.  
"Sam gave instructions?" He asked shaking his head.  
"Yes." Cas stated matter of factly. He did not understand why Dean found this so funny.


End file.
